Lavi's Birthday!
by Shirubagure
Summary: Pretty much just how Lavi spends his birthday and how the others celebrate it. AU. LaviLena at the end! Changed Pen Name.


**Hi! This fanfic is for Lavi Bookman's birthday! ^^**

* * *

Lavi Bookman Jr. woke up having a good feeling about today. Lavi changed out of his pajamas and put on his green headband, school uniform, and his orange scarf. Lavi then proceeded by walking down the halls of Black Order High to go to the cafeteria. Lavi soon noticed how everyone was acting awkward when ever he was around. Soon he found a white-haired Moyashi arguing with someone he was talking to on his cell-phone.

"Oi! Moyashi-chan! Want to come with me to the cafeteria?!" Lavi yelled over to the white-haired boy.

"-ou better be done by-huh? Oh Lavi! Sure I can but instead of the cafeteria do you want to go to the Café Chomesuke works at with Lenalee and Kanda?" Allen asked completely not knowing Lavi just called him his hated nick-name.

"Why go to the Café when we can get food here?"

"W-well Lenalee and I think it would be nice for awhile to eat somewhere not in the school." Allen answered while nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmm, yeah I guess it is a nice change for awhile!"

"Ok! Then I will go get Kanda and Lenalee wait for us outside the school gates!" Allen yelled as he ran away from Lavi.

_'Why do I get the feeling people are trying to avoid me? Maybe I'm just imagining it?' _Lavi thought as he went to the path to the school gates.

**~Few minutes later~**

Allen was running down the halls trying to find Komui, Lenalee, and Kanda. He then spotted Reever and Johnny holding boxes full of decorations.

"Reever, Johnny! Have you seen Komui or Lenalee?"

"Komui should be with Lenalee right now in his office." Reever explained.

"Oh okay thank you!"

"No problem Allen!"

Allen then proceeded to go to Komui's office. Once Allen found the door he ran in to see Lenalee and Komui having an argument which was really rare.

"Nii-san I'm going to even if you say no!" Lenalee yelled.

"Nooo! Lenalee~! You can't! Don't leave your big brother all alone~!" Komui whined.

"Umm, am I interrupting something...?" Allen asked.

"Ah! Allen-kun! It's fine we were done talking anyways!"

"Okay, well, I have managed to have Lavi get out of the school for now."

"That's great!" Komui beamed.

"So I need Lenalee to come with me since I promised Lavi I was going to get Lenalee and BaKanda to come too."

"What?! B-but I need Lenalee's coffee!" Komui screamed.

"Nii-san, you could have Jerry-san make you coffee." Lenalee said.

"A-anyways Lenalee please come with me while we get BaKanda to come too."

"Ok! Bye Nii-san!" Lenalee said as she lead Allen to where Kanda would be since Allen had a lack of direction. Once they reached the his room Lenalee knocked on the door.

"Kanda! Come out we need you for something!" Lenalee yelled. They waited patiently for Kanda to open the door.

"Che, what do you want?" Kanda asked obvious that he did not like anyone interrupting his meditating.

"Well we need you for something..." Lenalee said as she proceeded to explain the whole plan.

"So, why do I need to do this?" Kanda asked.

"Please Kanda! You only have your birthday once a year! Last year we couldn't celebrate it because he had to go somewhere with Bookman!"

"Che, fine but you better have the Baka Usagi and Moyashi not bother me at all for a whole day."

"Deal!" Lenalee said before Allen could have any say to it. **(A/N: Allen was going to say Lavi not bothering Kanda for a whole might never happen.)**

"My name is Allen BaKanda!" was all Allen said before they walked out of the school to the gates seeing a red-head on the verge to go to sleep. Kanda who was irritated by this stomped over to Lavi and smacked him hard on the head.

"Oi, Baka Usagi wake up!" Kanda said while Lavi was still sleeping. Kanda even more irritated by this hit Lavi again on the head harder then the last time. This time Lavi woke up.

"Ow! That hurt! What's wrong with you, Yuu?" Lavi exclaimed while he held back tears.

"Do not call me that Baka Usagi!" Kanda hissed as he unsheathed Mugen and pointed it directly at Lavi's neck.

"O-Oi Kanda! Stop that!" Allen yelled as he came over and put Mugen away from Lavi's neck.

"Che." Kanda said as he sheathed Mugen and walked away to the Café they were going to. Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi soon followed after.

"Welcome! -Cho." A girl with brown hair and wearing a pink kimono said.

"Hello/Hi Chomesuke!/Miss Chomesuke!" Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen greeted.

"Oh! It's been awhile! How's school? -Cho."

"School's fine except when my Nii-san sends out his Komurin." Lenalee answered.

"Komurin...? Never heard of it. Anyways, come take a seat!" Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi then started going to the spot where Kanda was sitting at. Once they arrived they all looked at the menu's to decide what they were going to eat. Soon after they decided what they were going to eat they waited for a waiter/waitress to come get their order. A girl with 2 black braids, glasses, and a lab coat came out and went to their table.

"Hello! W-what would you like to order?" Lou Fa asked.

"Hello Lou Fa! I would like some...**(too much food so won't be explained.)**...and about 5 slices of strawberry shortcake!" Allen exclaimed with a smile.

"I'll have yakiniku and coffee!"**(Lavi)**

"I'll have some chocolate cake and some orange juice." **(Lenalee)**

"Soba and Green tea." **(Kanda, obviously.)**

"O-ok! Please wait for a few minutes while we get your food ready!" Lou Fa said as she glanced at Allen for a bit and blushed a bright red and then went away.

"Well someone likes somebody~" Lavi sang.

"Eh? Really? Who?" Allen asked. Lenalee and Lavi looked at Allen with disbelief and then shook their heads. "Why are you shaking your heads? Is something wrong?"

"Che, Moyashi you're really stupid." Kanda said.

"How?! Did I say something wrong?"

"Never mind Moyashi-chan you'll understand one day, I think." Lavi sighed.

"The name is Allen! A-L-L-E-N! What do you mean I'll understand one day?"

"Allen-kun it's not something you need to worry about so don't worry about it right now." Lenalee said her voice saying that this was the end of the conversation. The group of four waited in silence for their food. Soon waiters came out carrying trays of food.

"Finally! I was so hungry!" Allen brightened as he saw his food.

"Moyashi-chan you're always hungry." Lavi said as he took his Yakiniku.

"That's not true!" Allen yelled which made Lavi burst out laughing and Lenalee giggling while Kanda snorted.

"Y-you're kidding right?" Lavi said in between laughter.

"Should I be?" Allen asked.

"N-never mind, let's just continue eating." Lavi said still laughing a bit.

"Fine." Allen agreed as he started eating-no inhaling- his food. The others too started eating their food.

"Ok, now that we're done eating our delicious food let's go back to the school!" Lavi exclaimed.

"A-actually! Let's go shopping for a bit!" Lenalee said quickly.

"Lena-lady you're the only one who would want to go shopping."

"Th-that's not true! R-right Allen, Kanda?"

"Y-yeah!" Allen exclaimed.

"Che."

"Ok then if you guys really want to." Lavi said as he stood up and left the money on the table.

"Lavi! You can get your money back this will be my treat!" Lenalee said.

"Are you sure you have enough? You know with Allen's big stomach** (Allen: Hey!) **and all?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah I have enough! After all because of Komui and his sister complex he gives me alot of money."

"True. So, where are we going to go to? The town has many stores."

"Oh! Let's go to the Ark Mall! It has many clothes, accessories, shoes, souvenirs, and more over there!"

"Sure! Let's go! Race ya over there Moyashi-chan, Yuu-chan!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Eh? Why not me too?" Lenalee questioned.

"Lena-lady of course you would win you're the fastest out of everyone in the school!" Lavi answered.

"Fine." Lenalee pouted and cross her arms. "Also Lavi you do know Kanda and Allen already left?" Lenalee smirked.

"Eh?! Come on let's go Lenalee!" Lavi said as he held Lenalee's hand and ran to where the Ark Mall was not noticing Lenalee's cheeks were a rosy pink. When they arrived Allen and Kanda were having their usual argument.

"-name is Allen, BaKanda! Oh wait you're too dumb to even remember one name!"

"Moyashi, I'm going to chop off all of your hair and sell it to the old geezers!"

"Black hair would be much better you know."

"I'll cut you up to little pieces no one can even recognize you!"

"I'll-"

"Umm, Yuu-chan, Moyashi-chan, please stop arguing we're supposed to be friends remember?"

"Shut up or I'll cut off all your hair/ cut you to pieces!" Allen and Kanda said with a black aura coming out of them and you could literally see black flames surrounding them.

"Eep! L-Lena-lady can you please help?" Lavi asked while he ran behind Lenalee. Lenalee walked over to Kanda and held up her clipboard **(****When did that appear?!) **and hit him on his head.

"What did you do that for woman!" Kanda hissed.

"Kanda, Allen, please stop your fighting. We have a reason why we're outside and do not ruin it or do you want to face the consequences with Komui?" Lenalee said with an innocent smile.

"Y-yes ma'am." Allen gulped.

"Che."

"Good."

"Um, Lenalee is it safe now?" Lavi asked as he appeared behind Lenalee.

"Yes Lavi it's safe now."

"Ok then! Let's go in!" Lavi exclaimed as he went inside the Mall. Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda followed after.

"I'm going to go to the clothes store over there let's meet up at McDonald's in 2 hours!" Lenalee said as she went off.

"Ok then! I'm going to the accessory store bye Lavi, BaKanda!" Allen said as he too went off. Kanda just went off in a random direction leaving Lavi by himself.

"Well, I guess I shall go somewhere too." Lavi said as he went out in a random direction too.

**~2 hour's later~**

"So, what did you guys buy?" Lavi asked as he saw his three friends arrive.

"Mine's a secret." Lenalee said.

"Same here!" Allen exclaimed.

"Che."

"Aww! Come om that's not fair! I'll tell you what i bought myself!" Lavi exclaimed as he pulled out a green headband. "My old headband is getting worn out so I bought a new one!"

"Anyways it's almost time for dinner so let's go back to the school now. They should be done by now..." Lenalee said muttering the last sentence to herself.

"Ok!" Lavi said as they exited the mall and went to the school. "Oh yeah! I had this question for awhile, are people trying to hide something from me or avoid me?" Lavi asked while turning around. Allen and Lenalee paled a bit but they made a poker face.

"Avoiding you or hiding something from you? I don't think so but I'm not so sure." Lenalee answered.

"Lavi are you sure you're not thinking this up?" Allen asked.

"Che he probably is with his big imagination." Kanda said as they continued to walk to the school.

"It's not my fault I have a big imagination!" Lavi exclaimed. "Also I'm pretty sure I'm not thinking this up!"

"Lavi maybe you are because why would we avoid you?" Lenalee said.

"Yeah, maybe you're right I'm probably just thinking this up." Lavi said not noticing the guilty expressions on Allen and Lenalee.

"Well I'm hungry! Let's go to the cafeteria!" Allen said as they arrived at the school.

"See! I told you, you are always hungry Moyashi-chan!" Lavi laughed.

"N-no! It's just that it's time for dinner anyways!" Allen argued.

"Eh? Really?!" Lavi exclaimed as he checked his watch. "Wow! You're right we've been out for awhile!" They then walked to the doors of the cafeteria and Lavi didn't notice Allen, Lenalee, and Kanda reluctantly took out something. Once Lavi went inside there was a big POP!

"Happy 19th birthday Lavi!" Everyone in the cafeteria and Lavi's friends behind him yelled.

"Eh? EH?! It's my birthday?!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Lavi you don't even remember your own birthday?!" Allen said.

"Well, it's not like I don't remember it just that it's really never celebrated." Lavi said.

"Oh." Allen said. Everyone then started the party and enjoyed themselves until it was time for people who bought Lavi a present. Allen was the first one to come and give Lavi his.

"Here Lavi! This is what i bought at the accessory store today I think you might like it." Allen said as he gave it to Lavi. Lavi opened it to reveal a hammer.

"Whoa! Thank you Allen!" Lavi exclaimed. Kanda came next and just shoved it right into Lavi's arms without saying anything. Lavi opened it and it revealed a new video game Lavi wanted.

"Yuu-chan~! So you do care about me!" Lavi yelled as he hugged him, only to be stopped by Mugen which was right by his throat.

"Do not call me that Baka Usagi!" Kanda hissed. Lenalee then came up and gave Lavi her present to him.

"Here I thought this would suit you." Lenalee said as she gave him her gift. Lavi opened it and it revealed an orange scarf.

"Hey a scarf! I've been needing one since I lost my other one!" Lavi said. "Thanks Lena-lady!" Lavi hugged Lenalee while Lenalee's cheeks were a slight tinge of pink.

"Y-you're welcome Lavi." Lenalee said as she returned the hug. After the other gifts everyone started partying all over again and soon the cafeteria was filled with sleeping bodies on the floor, tables, and the cafeteria benches. The only ones awake was Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi.

"Well I guess I'll go to bed now!" Allen yawned as he exited out of the cafeteria doors. Kanda went out too after. Lavi was about to go when Lenalee stopped him.

"Lavi, I have something I need to tell you in private." Lenalee said.

"Ok let's go to the outside balcony then." Lavi said as Lenalee and Lavi walked to the outside balcony. "So, what do you need Lenalee?"

"Lavi, I-I l-lo-love you! I love you Lavi!" Lenalee said. Lavi was shocked.

_'Lenalee loves me? She loves me?' _Lavi thought. "Is Komui okay with this...?"

"No. But it's my life I get to choose who I love and that person is you Lavi."

"Lenalee, I love you too..." Lavi said as he kissed Lenalee. Lenalee kissed back. _'Komui will kill me for this but I don't care. This is the best birthday I ever had in a long time.' _Lavi and Lenalee then walked back to their rooms with smiles in their faces.

**The End**

* * *

**Well that's the end of this LaviLena and Lavi's birthday fic! I did enjoy writing this, but I rewrite it some other time. Or not at all. Please R&R! ^^ I would enjoy it if you reviewed! I would've done a Laven fic but there's already enough Laven so I did a LaviLena. ^^**


End file.
